


early morning

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [42]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Birthday Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Morning Cuddles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel





	early morning

There's exactly one [1] time that, Kiyotaka can, in good conscience, allow himself to sleep with his boyfriends. 

That time is before seven a.m. on any given day. 

Kiyotaka smiles upon opening his eyes to golden locks, since it means Chihiro's still asleep. Their programmer has a tendency to overwork himself, and to see him sleeping so blissfully is a rare treat.

Mondo snores on his other side, though Kiyotaka's honestly not sure why he's even tired. Perhaps he stayed up late last night?

Either way, Kiyotaka can surely do _something _about it.

"Stop thinkin', bro," Mondo mumbles into his neck, and Kiyotaka freezes. Caught.

"How did you know?" he asks, and Mondo laughs, a slow, deep sound. 

"Ya' tense up whenever yer' thinking," he replies. "Perfect posture, ev'n in bed."

"What time is it?" Chihiro mumbles, and Kiyotaka sighs, running his fingers through Chihiro's hair.

"Four a.m." he soothes. "Go back to sleep."

"You too," Chihiro murmurs, and Kiyotaka can feel the tension drain out of his form.

"You heard him," Mondo grumbles. "You too, bro."

Kiyotaka obediently shuts his eyes, allowing the tempting claws of sleep to draw him back under.

It's before seven a.m., after all.

(He wakes up at exactly six fifty-nine, and manages to make it back to his room in under a minute)


End file.
